


The Lepidopterist

by whythokylo (OpalElephant)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, but it is certainly creepy!Kylo at his worst, not sure what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalElephant/pseuds/whythokylo
Summary: Kylo Ren would do anything to protect Rey from the horrors of war.





	The Lepidopterist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, dark drabble-y thing I started writing right after the last major trailer for The Last Jedi came out. As such it's not canon compliant. Hit that back button if creepy obsessive Kylo isn't your thing!

The walls in his bedroom ripple with soft silver light; the whole space is submerged beneath the lake on this particular estate. His boots whisper over the thick carpets until he kicks them off, digging his toes into the fibers to steady himself at the sight of her.

“My love,” he greets her, stroking her perfect cheek with a trembling hand. “It's done.” 

He's met with silence, but he's grown accustomed to that. Undeterred he presses closer, his heart thundering in his ears as his eyes greedily drink her in. She's glorious, as ever, and his lashes flutter as he leans in to press his lips to hers, tenderly, softly, just for a moment. 

This is Kylo Ren as he was always meant to be, the last of the Skywalker line, ordained by the very Force itself to rule. His broad shoulders are draped in the finest furs, and a diadem set with rare jewels bands his dark hair, shot through with a few strands of silver after many hard-fought years of struggling for control of the galaxy. 

But now it's over; the war is won, and it's safe at last to start the next phase of their lives together.

It's finally time for her to join him. 

Kylo runs his fingers again across the curve of her face. “I can't wait for you to see our new world. No more fighting, no more pain...it's all been for you.”

Still she remains silent, but he knows she can hear him. His hand slips down to hover above her heart and he fancies it beats a bit quicker. 

“I've arranged a ceremony for your awakening,” he murmurs, thumbing her lips lovingly. “And once you're fully recovered we'll hold the wedding.” 

There's an insistent knock at the door, but a stampeding bantha herd couldn't tear him away from her. 

Hux enters with his head bowed to hide his disgusted sneer at the sight of Ren pressed up against the carbonite slab that holds the Rebel girl, his sick obsession, in stasis.

“Preparations are nearing completion, your Majesty.” And to think he'd found Snoke, in all his mutilated horror, repulsive…

Kylo Ren waves him off, still mumbling to his captive Queen, his beautiful pinned butterfly. 

His Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> TLJ DESTROYED ME....BUT I ENJOYED IT....
> 
> This only exists out of my desire for an older, bearded, conquering warlord Renperor and his pretty little empress Rey. Sorry mother lmao


End file.
